Grand Theft Auto: West Coast
'''Grand Theft Auto: West Coast '''is a Rockstar North video game which was released on October 29th, 2016 for PS4, Xbox One and PC. It was announced on June 28th, 2014 and was said to release on March 2017, but because they finished early they released it on October. Grand Theft Auto: West Coast is set during 2019 in San Andreas (California), Gelden (Oregon) and Lincoln (Washington) and tells the story of protagonist Hunter Black. The game was heavily hyped before its release. The game got universal acclaim like most other GTA games. It got 99 on Metacritic and 97 on Gamerankings and getting over 45 perfect scores. It sold 9 million copies and got $500 million on it's first day. It got a $1 billion when it was Christmas, 2016. Gameplay Vehicles West Coast has tons of vehicles, they have airplanes, helicopters, jet-skis, boats, cars, motorcycles and much more. You can use the airplanes to travel across the map to see everything which you'll see much more because it is 3x bigger than GTA V, San Andreas, Midnight Club: Los Angeles, Bully, Red Dead Redemption and IV combined. They also kept the rolling over feature for the cars. Businesses They'll have all the businesses from the HD Era and they'll add new ones. You can go inside any store and eat there or buy their products. You can buy them and like in GTA V and you can even do some minigames to work for them to get a little money. Weaponry The game contains tons of weapons, even more than GTA V. You can customize it easily, give it any paint you want add a scope, suppressor, flashlights, grenade launchers and more. For melee weapons everything is your weapon you can grab a piece of cardboard and beat someone with it, the possibilities are endless. Character Customization You can customize your characters wardrobe and appearances. You can choose their hair, facial hair, tattoos and clothing. In some missions you must disguise your characters so you can sneak in a place or acting like you are in an enemy gang. Multiplayer Multiplayer is now improved in this game, servers can hold up to 256 people in a map. They still have crews and they still kept all the features from GTA V. They added new stuff like looking for underwater treasure Crew Wars and much more. Synopsis Setting On November 11th, 2014 the setting was revealed to be not just San Andreas but the whole West Coast. With returning cities like Los Santos (Los Angeles), and San Fierro (San Fransisco) but new cities like San Julio (San Diego), San Tiago (Sacramento) and San Barbarossa (Santa Barbara). They said they'll have up to 15 cities in the game. It would also include the countryside, beaches, mountains, military bases, underwater enviroments and more. Also every building see you can go into and they have destructable enviroments instead of cars, like some buildings and more. Characters and Premise Hunter Black is the playable protagonist, you see his point of view of the story. He is a criminal even though he has some morals. He is a young 27 year old African-American gang-banger who is tired of being a footsoldier and wants to lead a criminal gang of his own, but he knows that will probably never happen and helps expand the gang he is in (The West Side Eagles) throughout the West Coast. The other main characters are Tyrone Jenkins, Marcus Johnson, Roberto Ruiz (His friends), Henry Richardson, Jorge Ramos (His superiors), Jason Graves, Harry Cockburn, Phillippe Flanders, Adrian Rojo, Admetus Mitsotakis and Jake Greenhorn (Main antagonists). Plot The game starts in Winter 2019 in Santa Julio, San Andreas, Black reminiscing about his past. How he was a star student and his father died when he was 11 and he left school at the age of 12 to support his sick mother. When he was 14 he joined the West Side Eagles, an African/Latino American gang to support his mother against her wishes. He meets and encounters new friends which are Tyrone Jenkins, Marcus Johnson, Henry Richardson, Jorge Ramos and Roberto Ruiz. He was a great gangster and appreciated by the gang leader back then, Mark Hamilton. When he was 21, he was already an Original Baby Gangster and was famous in the gang. Richardson, Ramos and Black found out that Hamilton defected to the Crosses, the enemy gang of the West Side Eagles. They then go to his headquarters and kill him. Richardson then leads the gang and Ramos is his second in command. Richardson offers Black the position of third in command and accepts. A year later in 2014, Black finds out his mother died from the disease. Later on he gets a call by Richardson that the Crosses and Ballas made a truce and are attacking Eagle territory. So he gets in his Dinka 49.311XL (Acura 3.2TL) and drives to Carlton Street to defend it from the attackers. Once he arrives he helps defend the street, even though they won, they lost tons of cash when the Ballas got into one of the volts which kept 10 million dollars. So they plan a robbery, and also they try to find out who led them because in early 2019, the Crosses and Ballas were leaderless. Black prepares for the robbery by getting weapons by an arms dealer, Admetus Mitsotakis. In the middle of the deal, a group of Violencia gang members ruin the deal and Black takes the weapons without giving Mitsotakis the money, thus making himself an enemy of Mitsotakis. As he escapes he shoots and kills a Violencia footsoldier he then takes a note away from him, it has a name, Daniel Feldstein. He finds out Feldstein owns a bank named Pirate Bank and is going to be there next Friday. Now he buys masks from a store so they can rob the bank without nobody knowing who are the infiltrators. After he got then he got his friends Jenkins, Johnson and Ruiz to help and recruits a hacker named John Matthews, a shooter name Jerry Jackson and a driver named Thomas Norton. Norton drives the rest of the team to the bank. Black gets inside the bank and checks for any security cameras. Knowing where they are, Black calls Matthews to disable the cameras. He does this and then, Black puts on his mask with his allies and start robbing the bank. They get hostages and kill the guards, they get the police's attention and they are surrounded by them. Black then looks for Feldstein, he sees him running away, so he tells the rest of the crew to take the money while he chases him. He shoots at the snipers, police and NOOSE. He then tackles Feldstein and asks who else helped witht he raid. Feldstein then said Johnny Marks, who is in a biker gang. Black then shoots Feldstein in the face and gets back to his allies, they got 20 million and get in a van. Norton drives them away and they escape the police and they give the money Richardson. Richardson gives Black 5% of the cut (which is a million). He then plans to find Marks. He finds out that Marks is in Fire Avenue with his biker gang, the Vultures. He heads there, and finds out it is an ambush, he kills the ambushers, take a bike and chases Marks throughout the city, just to get Black's tire shot and he falls off the bike. Now not knowing where he went he participates in a motorcycle race in Blaine County and he wins, finding out that Marks is now at Los Santos he drives there. When he arrives he is greeted by a Famillies member, named Marley Herod then helps Black get to Marks. When they see Marks they shoot at his gas tank so his motorcycle explodes, thus killing him. Black then asks Herod if he knows who else might of helped caused the attack on the Eagles. Herod says probably the Ballas second in command André Flames, who probably wants to start a gang war, so he can get the Ballas' current leader killed so he can lead the Ballas, he is currently in San Babarossa. Herod also says he is going to a plan to go to in a couple of days, so he needs to be quick. Hunter responds by saying he needs proof to verify this. So Black goes to a clothing store so he can wear Ballas clothing so he can look like them. He also gets several tattoos, getting a new hair style and change his facial hair. He then steals a Ballas Buccaneer and then drives to a Ballas hideout and he talks to André who says that in fact he did lead the attack. Black almost gets out his knife to stab him but then an explosion happened near the hideout, thus Flames runs away with the other leaders so they can save themselves, Black escapes also but is captured by the men who turn out to be the Famillies and the Eagles. Not knowing that he is Black they almost shot him but Herod tells them not to because he can tell that it is Black. Black then takes off his disguise and prepares to kill Flames arrives to San Barbarossa International Airport, he sneaks his way in and stealthily kills the guards and Ballas a like. After he is done with all of them he stealthily follows Flames, when he sees Flames get inside the Albatross, Black also sneaks in to the Albatross and sets explosives in it so he can die. Unfortunately, the Albatross starts flying when Black is in it. He then sees André and his guards. So he shoots and kills his guards and takes a parachute and shoots André's leg, he then jumps out of the plane and pulls the trigger to blow up the Albatross, which leads to André death. Black then parachutes down safely to Los Santos but then his parachutes gets on fire, so he takes it of and grabs on to a piece of cargo that is falling of the destroyed Albatross. He then sees a parachute in the cargo and pulls making the cargo float which pulls him father from Los Santos and towards Flint County. A piece of wood hits his head making him black out while he was 10 feet from the ground. A couple hours later, he wakes up and starts walking towards the nearest city. Three days later he sees San Fierro and tries to run there but he passes out from being too tired. He then wakes up in an ambulance, he frees himself off the shackles and jumps off the ambulance, finding out he is in San Fierro. He then walks the street to take a car so he can get back to Santa Julio. When he was trying to he was knocked out and captured by the Chinese Triads and the Sons of Saigon, a Vietnamese gang. When he wakes up he sees the leader of the Sons of Saigon, Nguyen Phu San and the leader of the Triads, Zhang Jintao, they tell Black to get rid of Mariano Cabello (A Vagos Member) and Enrique Calheros (A Violencia Member). They tell him that Cabello is in San Fierro and Calheros is in San Tiago. Black asks them why should he, they responded that they will kill him and that they have little involvement on the attack on the Eagles. Black looking for information is gambling with other criminals. When he won they gave him info and said that Cabello he is going to arrive at Bayside the next day, so Black prepares and blocks off Gant Bridge with the help of some allies. Cabello stops his DUI Spaniard (GTA Spano) when he sees the barricade and is confused. Black throws a sticky grenade at Cabello's DUI Spaniard and blows it up. Black escapes from the cops and calls Nguyen Phu San that he killed Cabello. Black now heads to San Tiago to kill Enrique Calheros. When he arrives at San Tiago, Violencia members chase him down and crash into his car. Hunter manages to kill all the Violencia members by ramming them into the water where they drown. Black then hides in a rundown building and makes a plan to put himself in the open so Calheros will be there and Black has the chance to kill him but first he need know around which area Calheros is in. Black stealthily follow two Violencia members and finds out that Calheros lives around Centraltown. So the next, Black starts a rampage killing Violencia members, Calheros gets out of his home and comes to help his fellow gang member. Black shoots him in the leg, unfortunately Calheros gets inside the back seat of a Lampadati Felon and someone drives him away. Black then gets in a car and then rams Calheros into the water. Calheros manages to get out of the water and tells Black that Zhang Jintao set him up and he was the one that help attacked the Eagles. Black, who thinks he is lying, shoots Calheros in the other leg and his two arms and throw him into a pond. Calheros drowns. Black then calls Jintao saying that he killed Calheros. A couple of days later Jintao calls Black to say that he has a reward for him and he needs to go to Sandy Shores in Blaine County. As Black arrives to Blaine County, a couple rednecks see him and try to kill him because they think he is an immigrant, so Black then gets out of his car and defends himself from the rednecks. One of them drop a flamethrower so Hunter steals it and burn the remaining Rednecks. Black thinks this is a mere coincidence and that they were just "idiotic racist inbreds". Black stops at the trailer that Jintao owns and Jintao welcomes him inside. Jintao gives Black a penny, Black thinking this is a joke asks him where is the rest of the money, then Jintao pulls up his gun and tells Black that Jintao ordered the Rednecks to kill him, Jintao also reveals that him and Phu San helped with the attack on the Eagles. Jintao runs away and lets the Triads take care of Black. Black frees himself and kills the remaining Triads, Black chases Jintao, Black catches up to him wrestles him to the ground. Black then brings him to a motel in Sandy Shores tortures him to know where Phu San is, Jintao says he is in adandoned shack in Whetstone. Jintao then dies because his heart gives up. Black then starts his car and heads to Whetstone. Game Information Media Gangs Reception Trivia Category:Grand Theft Auto titles